Question: $\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{5}{10} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 5}{4 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{10 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{15}{20}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{20}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {10}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{20}$